Retail Christmas tree sales are generally divided into sales of individual cut or baled trees which are usually sold at a retail lot or by choose-and-cut trees, which are fresh trees cut by the customer at the Christmas tree farm. When a customer chooses and cuts a tree, the tree is usually carried or dragged by the customer out of the stand of trees to the point of sale where it can be baled to compact and secure the boughs of the tree toward its main stem using twine or netting making the tree more easily handled and reducing the possibility of damage to the boughs. The transporting of a tree at the tree farm is sometimes done as a service by the seller using a large wagon pulled by a tractor which is restricted to wide lanes of travel. The baling operation is also a service often performed by the seller using mechanical equipment which performs the netting or spiral twining of the tree. The equipment used for bailing is generally heavy, large and substantially stationary and usually requires a trained operator. The present invention makes shopping for a choose-and-cut tree a cleaner, easier and more pleasant experience by providing a light weight and easily handled for the customers use in much the same way as a grocery cart facilitates the grocery shopping experience.
The customer would take the cart into the stand of trees and, after choosing and cutting a tree, would place it into the cart where it would be compressed, secured and supported for transport within the lightweight, large, wheeled, smooth rolling cart which would be hand pulled by the customer out of the stand of trees to the point of sale and in some cases to the customer's vehicle.
The baling of the tree coincident with its removal from the cart can be done by the customer with some assistance, if necessary, from the tree grower or checkout person. When the tree is baled it is more easily handled and loaded into or on the customers vehicle for transport. The time and effort of the tree farm's staff is reduced due to the customers involvement and results in greater efficiency and reduced operating cost.
The need for providing tree transport services using tractors and wagons would be reduced or eliminated. The need for expensive and stationary baling equipment would also be reduced or estimated.
Apparatus for compressing and packaging trees are known in the art. One such mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,140, issued to Ralph Theriault on Jun. 6, 1995. The mechanism disclosed is large, heavy and intended for stationary use in large scale harvesting and shipping operations and provides a gasoline engine which powers a hydraulic drive with controls which enable pulling a tree through a funnel loader having a supply of netting to bind or bale the tree exiting the funnel loader. The entire mechanism is mounted on wheels and is equipped with a hitch for being pulled using a tractor, truck or car and is too large and too heavy to be pulled by hand and does not have a handle for purposes for pulling or carrying and no means is thought for making the invention suitable for transporting a Christmas tree by hand.
Apparatus for transporting trees are also known to the art. U.S. Pat. No. Des. Christmas 400,333, issued to Gary Westlake on Oct. 27, 1998, describes a Christmas Tree Transport Cart which is a wagon like cart having four wheels and a substantially u-shape bed to support the Christmas tree and has a handle provided for pulling. The cart does not describe any means to compact the tree or to secure the tree in a compacted state and does not have a means of binding or baling the tree. In addition, the cart is large and as long as the tree and wider than a baled tree and has a large turning radius making it difficult to maneuver within a stand of trees.
Apparatus for moving and bagging Christmas trees is also known to the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,678, issued to Paul M. Morrill on Dec. 12, 1991, describes a moving and bagging cart having a means of securing a Christmas tree having a handle to carry the cart and wheels for transport. The wheels are small and unsuitable for use in transporting a cut tree from a stand of trees. There are no means described for compressing the tree, for securing the tree in a compressed state and for baling or binding the tree in compressed form.
Apparatus for the spiral twining of trees are also known in the art. One such mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,193, issued to Gerald W. Crew on Oct. 28, 1986. Tree baling is done using the spiral twining method using twine to wrap the tree. A rotating hoop is used along with a twine canister and a means of tensioning twine. There is no method taught to secure, support or suspend the tree for transport and no handle is provided for that purpose.